Falling For You a Chad oneshot
by shadowofmyself435
Summary: A new student has come to Karakura High and it seems Chad has caught her attention while Chad has just caught her. Or has he?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own Chizue and Yasuo Sakime, however.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Name: Chizue Sakime

Meaning: thousand storks or long life

Age: 15

Looks: She has long, very dark blue hair that falls to midback with some natural wavy to it. Her eyes are a bright crystal color, are narrow but friendly and inviting. She's about 5 feet 5 inches. She's thin but not sickly thin. She is curvy but doesn't have big boobs and hips. She's a beautiful average.

Personality: She's shy and quiet when first meeting people but once warmed up to people, it's nearly impossible to shut her up! And can't forget that she's very clumsy. It's irony from her name. With how clumsy she is, it's hard to believe that she's still alive.

Family: brother- Yasuo who is 17 years old

Life: She's just moved from Kyoto and is trying to adjust to living in a smaller town. She has no friends at the moment but isn't worried. She lives with only her brother as her dad left her family then her mom died about 3 years prior to the start of the story.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Chizue's POV*

I'm so bored! There's nothing to do. I've been here two days and I haven't found anywhere to go. I miss the fun of the big city but my brother couldn't afford it anymore. With all the crap that has happened to us, my brother had to drop out of school to work full time. He's working at a club, mostly at night so he can be there for me during the day in case I needed him. He leaves after I have gone to bed so he knows I'll be safe. I've always been one to fall, a lot, but since I've been here it's been about 5 times! That's an all time low!

Anyway, I guess I should get my school stuff ready for tomorrow. I start at Karakura High school. I'm a little nervous because I don't know anyone but I'll try to get friends.

*Next day*

I hate this skirt! It is so cold this morning and the uniform offers no protection from the wind. I can see the school. Wow there's a lot of people. A lot of cute guys and beautiful girls too.

I see a guy with orange hair and a scowling face. I wonder if he's having a bad morning. He's talking to a girl with HUGE boobs but she seems really naïve as 3 guys are looking at those and are only about 5 feet away. To her right, is a girl with short and I mean short, black hair. She's glaring at the 3 guys. Another girl with black hair is looking at her cell phone and hitting it against her hand as if it wasn't working. She has large eyes, I can see the color from here; they're purple.

I'm getting even more nervous. I start to take a step back, forgetting that I was on the corner of a street. Suddenly, I heard a car horn. When I turned, a blue car was coming right at me and they weren't stopping fast enough. I braced myself, my eyes closed. I felt my body lift off the ground but no pain. Then I stopped moving. My mind started working again and I noticed two things: one, there are arms holding me bridal style and two, still no pain.

"Hey, you two ok?" someone said. The voice was deep and was laced with concern and bitterness.

I opened my eyes to see the face of most of the people I had been looking at before. I think the orange haired boy was the one who talked; he's still frowning but his brown eyes shine with worry. Then I notice who's holding me. He has brown, curly hair that covers his eyes but I can tell that they are brown too. He's dark, much darker than everyone else, and he's really big. Even though he's crouched down, it's easy to see he's tall. His face is very defined and I can feel his muscles with how close I am. He's the most handsome man I have ever seen! I felt the blush come to my face.

I jumped up, almost hitting him in the face. "I-I'm fine! I-I-I think he is t-too!" I stuttered. Orange-head crossed his arms, "You should think more before you do something like that again. You could have gotten Chad hurt!"

I looked at my savior, Chad. He was still getting up from where he was. He didn't look at me. My hands started shaking. "I-I'm s-sorry!" I turned and ran. I ran into the girl's bathroom. I sat on the floor thinking /He's right. What if I had hurt him? What if he is hurt?/ Just then the bell rang. I stood and left the bathroom. I needed to get to the office for my classes…

*Chad's POV*

Rukia was yelling at Ichigo for how he acted towards the girl. She seemed unharmed but now she's unhappy. As the two were fighting, I looked over at Orihime, who was staring at the school with her hand in a fist and resting on her heart.

"I wonder who she is. I don't remember ever seeing her before," she spoke softly.

I nodded, "Yeah."

*Chizue's POV*

I was late to my class, 1-3. I had no idea where I was or where I was going. I guess I shouldn't have turned down the offer to be directed but I wanted to think. If I had chosen for someone to lead me, they would probably be a talker and I'd never get the chance to just think of Chad. I wonder what age he is or what he likes or what he IS like. At the moment, I was climbing the stairs but not really paying attention. I just seemed to be walking on my own. In 3 seconds flat, I found myself looking up at the ceiling with an arm around me again. I blinked. Looking forward, I saw my (once again) savior. "Are you alright?" He asked, in a deep, deep and monotone voice.

I just nodded, not finding my voice. He moved to let me up and once I was standing, I pretended to make sure everything I had was sitting in my arms right. I went to take another step, "Why did you leave this morning?" He asked. I froze. I don't know why; it wasn't a strange question.

"I-well…um…that guy, orange-head-"

"Ichigo. That's his name." he corrected me. I nodded but he continued, "Don't listen to what he said. I didn't get hurt and neither did you. That's what matters." He said.

"Oh," was all that came out. Suddenly he grabbed my paper with my classroom number on it. "I'll walk you to your class." He stepped ahead of me and kept walking but I didn't move. He's so nice, though I should have guessed since he did save me. He was at the top of the stairs and I had lost sight of him.

"Hey are you coming?" he called. It still felt like he was right next to me. I ran up the stairs. I think I'm going to start liking it here.

*Fast forward 2 months*

Things have been great! I'm friends with the people I had been watching when I first came. Tatsuki has been teaching me to fight; of course I don't come close to beating her. Orihime and I are sort of friends, mostly because we tend to space out and are clumsy. Ichigo gets on my case because of that since Chad always saves me when I'm about to get hurt and he has gotten hurt but it was minor! Ichigo and I tend to butt heads all the time. Not more than him and Rukia but pretty damn close! Uryuu and I are great friends. We talk about different stuff and he says that he enjoys being able to talk to someone intelligent instead of the idiots in the rest of the group. And of course, Chad and I are best friends. We don't even have to say anything to get our thoughts across, we just know. I've really started to like him, I like him a lot!

Today is Tanabata, or the star festival. Everyone has planned to go to the park that's nearby, sit under the trees on the hill and have a picnic there. Then we're going to setup the bamboo branches for our wishes. I've never done this with only a few people.

I went early to grab the spot when I saw Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad sitting there. "Chizue!" Orihime yelled, waving her arms to make sure I saw. I sweat dropped; how could one not see her? I walked up there and sat down next to Chad. I smiled at him and he gave me a nod. That's all he usually gives. Just then Rukia and Ichigo came up but Orihime and Rukia dragged him away. Tatsuki leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "Just jump him!" then winked. I blushed hard, sending a small glare her way. Those four left Chad and I alone.

"I wonder where they're going," he said mostly to himself but I still answered "No idea."

We sat in silence for a long time. Maybe a half an hour at least. I was staring off into the distance when a butterfly came by. It was bright yellow and kind of small. I smiled and started chasing it. I wanted to catch it. I could feel Chad's eyes following me. I stole a glance at him really quickly; he had a small smile on his face. As I chased the butterfly, I never noticed the tree root sticking out from the ground until I tripped. I started to fall. I saw Chad move to catch me but instead we continued to fall.

With him on the ground and me on top of him, we slid down the side of the hill. One arm was wrapped around my waist and the other hand was holding my head to his chest. Once we stopped moving, I pulled my head up.

"Chad, are you alright?" I lifted my hand to trace his cheek where a small scratch was. I could only imagine what his back looked like. He nodded, "Are you?" I nodded back. He gave me a small smile. His hand was still on my head and now he was stroking my hair. I kept my hand on his cheek. I closed the gap between his lips and mine. He was shocked. I felt him tense but then he relaxed and kissed back. It took my breath away. I really think I've fallen for him…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I've been trying to post this for a week but I finally got it up. I first wrote this for a contest on . It placed 3rd by the way. I think it's just a cute fluff piece and I really like it. Please read and review and I may feel that I want to post the rest of them here. If you don't want to wait then go to and search for Falling For You by Shadowofmyself.


End file.
